


Drawing Blanks

by RiverSong1112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP, gun!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112





	Drawing Blanks

Reid heard the click of a gun’s safety being turned off and froze. He didn’t remember hearing anyone enter his apartment, but by way of occupation he knew they could have easily gotten in while he was out and laid in wait for him to return. Forcing himself to relax, he slowly sets his book aside and raises his hand in surrender.

“Get in the bedroom. Now.” And it was Morgan’s voice, replacing all of Reid’s fear with excitement and anticipation. He almost trips over his own feet multiple times as he all but rushes into the bedroom, Morgan’s low chuckle following him close behind.

“Strip and lay on the bed.” The first time they tried this, Morgan had been hesitant and with every click of the trigger drawing a blank, he watched Reid, worried that it would trigger him because of Hankel. However Reid trusted him enough and knew that no harm would ever come to him from Morgan’s hand. It almost scared Morgan that Reid trusted him that much.

Spencer quickly strips down down and sprawls on the bed as commanded, finally getting to see Derek, who was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, gun trained on the younger. It was then that Reid saw that Morgan was using his service revolver that Reid always stashed hidden in the kitchen instead of Morgan’s own glock. Noticing this made the genius’s cock twitch, in turn making Derek smirk. The elder male climbs on the bed, straddling Spencer’s hips and placing the gun point blank on his chest, the cold metal making Reid shiver.

Derek leans down and kisses Spencer roughly, gun not moving from it’s spot on his chest. Morgan pulls out of the kiss ad pulls the trigger. The click of the gun pulling empty has Reid moaning and bucking his hips up into Morgan for friction. The darker male slides the gun over Reid’s chest, sure to glide over his nipples on the way, earning a whine.

“Derek,” Reid moans as the gun’s barrel slides slowly over his pelvis stopping when the barrel and Spencer’s dick are lined up. Spencer tires to roll his hips up into the cold metal, only restricted by Derek’s weight on his thighs.

“Thought I’d make it that easy?” he taunts, dragging the barrel up the younger’s shaft, Reid groans and reaches down, trying to take Morgan’s hand from the gun-for what purpose he wasn’t sure-but he fumbled, his grip too weak, his dominant chuckling lowly, almost mockingly, before taking both wrists in his free hand and pinning them to the bed above the younger’s head. The gun pauses in movement tip on Reid’s balls, erect cock perfectly aligned with the barrel and Morgan clicks the trigger again causing the younger to buck his hips so violently that his thighs, and Morgan along with them, lift off the bed for a moment.

“If this gun had one bullet, and one bullet only, in it, what are the chances you’d be sterile right now,” Derek asks arousal apparent in his voice erection straining against his fly, but ignored it to watch Spencer slowly come undone by the revolver in his hand.

“One in six,” Reid answers obediently, trying to roll his hips against the gun, failing that, he struggled to free his hands.

“No, no, no. I’m in control here,” Morgan tsks, setting the gun aside for a moment, taking the handcuffs from his belt and cuffs Spencer’s wrists to the headboard. At the newest constriction, the younger groans, hands and wrists flexing around the cuffs.

Morgan returns to running the gun over Reid’s pelvis, dipping it between his thighs and running it briefly over the younger’s entrance, Spencer whines and tugs at the handcuffs again. Derek chuckles lowly. “You like that?” he taunts.

Reid doesn’t bother trying to respond, knowing he was long past coherent. He continues struggling against the handcuffs as Morgan leans back over, lips attaching to one of the younger’s nipples, gun lazily sliding up his body to rub against the neglected nipple. The pale man’s hips buck, almost violently, gaining a moment of friction against his lover’s pants above him.

“Derek,” Spencer pleads, and the darker man slides the revolver to Reid’s temple and pulls the trigger again. The younger yanks violently on the chain of the handcuffs.

“One in five you just died,” Morgan whispers huskily into Reid’s ear running his tongue along the shell. Spencer shivers and moans at his actions.

“Derek, I need-” He’s cut off by the gun pressing against his lips. After a moment of eye contact, he opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around the barrel and allows it to be slid into his mouth.

“God, Spencer,” Morgan all but moans at the sight. With his free hand, Derek fumbles with the nightstand, finding the lube and pops it open, managing to awkwardly over three fingers. He lets the tube fall on top of the nightstand, moving his hand between Reid’s thighs, shifting their legs so the younger’s were spread wide, Morgan’s still clothed knees between themas he pushes a finger into Spencer.

Reid moans around the gun in his mouth, causing Morgan’s breath to hitch, forehead falling forward to rest on his lover’s chest. “You’re killing me, pretty boy,” he breathes, adding another finger into Spencer. Reid gives a needy whimper as the gun clicks empty once more before being pulled out of his mouth and trails down his side. Morgan shifts, straddling one of the younger’s spread legs, grinding on it for friction, mouth attach to one of Reid’s nipples.

“Derek,” Spencer whines, voice catching, a few needy tears sliding down his face. The gun stops moving at his hips, trigger clicking empty again.

The darker man slides up his lover’s body, lips near his ear, grinding on his other hip “That could have shattered your pelvis,” he murmurs and the younger jerks against the handcuffs arching into the other’s body with a long low moan.

“Derek, please,” Reid whimpers.

“Patience, pretty boy,” Derek soother against Spencer’s neck, revolver sliding against the inside of his thigh and the revolver comes up empty again as the trigger is pulled at the same time a third finger is entered into the younger.

“I-I can’t- Derek _please_ ,” Spencer begs, painfully hard.

“Hold on,” Derek promises and hastily finishes stretching his lover. He removes his hand and quickly takes off his pants, snatching up the lube again, pouring some on his hand and rubbing it over the gun’s barrel. Morgan slides the tip of the gun into Reid, repositioning himself so their cocks lined up and started grinding steadily as he slowly eased the gun further in slowly.

Spencer yanks at the handcuffs violently, hips bucking up against Derek and down against the gun sliding it in faster. “Derek,” Reid chokes around the word in pleasure.

Morgan leans down, kissing the younger and sliding the gun in the rest of the way. Reid makes a quiet whining noise into the kiss, moving against the gun. He stats pulling the gun most of the way out and thrusting it back in, moving it in and out matching t he pace of which he grinded against Reid. The kiss broke as the gun rubbed against Spencer’s prostate and moaned loudly.

Derek moves his mouth to Spencer’s neck, sucking and biting marks into any patch of skin he found. His free hand slides between them, taking both of their lengths in it, stroking them in tandem with the thrusts of the gun. Reid’s head is thrown back against the pillows, hands clenching around the headboard while pulling at the chin between the cuffs, gasping out Derek’s name with every stroke of his hand and thrust of the gun.

“Close,” Spencer pleads, movements becoming frantic. Derek nods, finding a new place on Reid’s neck to mark and clicks the trigger one final time. Reid cries out violently jerking his hips up as he came, painting his stomach, chest and Morgan’s hand with his seed. The sight sends Morgan over the edge, his own seed joining Reid’ mess. Derek manages to collapse on his side next to Spencer, both breathing heavily as they slowly come down from afterglow.

Morgan comes to reality first and he uncuffs Reid and eases the gun out of him, kissing his bare hip, free hand sliding gently down Reid’s leg before he gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom, setting the gun on the nightstand as he passed it.

When Derek returns to the room with a wet washcloth, Spencer has come down from the afterglow also. “Hey, pretty boy.”

Spencer hums in response as Derek starts cleaning the mess on his stomach and chest. “We should do that again sometime.”

“We need to clean your revolver,” Derek replies with an amused chuckles.

“Not yet, if we go another round,” Reid insists, pulling Morgan into a kiss.


End file.
